The Beginning, Unfortunately
by WistfulWeirdo17
Summary: Nate isn't sure what he should think about high school when he starts. Sure, he's got great friends, an awesome band, and tons of super fun art classes to take; but he's wary of middle school, now high school bullies, increased pressure regarding grades, changing relationships, and all the usual chaos and calamity of being a freshman. (Includes Artur x Nate.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Good Morning...or not so much.

Nate Wright could have sworn he'd just laid down three minutes ago. Yet that sound-that horrible, terrible, soul killing sound-was without a doubt his alarm clock. He pulled the blanket over his head, groaning and almost in actual tears. Nate had been dreading this day all summer; in fact, before summer had even begun he was hoping to God the first day of ninth grade would never come.

But, despite his most earnest wishes, it had arrived at long last. So he got up, begrudgingly, coming to the conclusion that he might as well face it.

It had to be better than middle school, right?

Except there were some definite signs that it might be worse. Mainly the merging with Jefferson-gag-and the inevitable reappearance of Randy and Marcus and Nolan.

At least he'd get to see his friends more than he could over the summer. And he was definitely looking forward to the reunion with Artur Pashkov, whose English was almost perfect now. Nate had been on a separate continent from him for far too long, since he'd been gone for the last two weeks of summer to visit his family in Belarus. Artur texted him at 3 am overnight saying he was back. He was bound to have extreme jet lag.

Since sixth grade, and the surprisingly honest confession of mutual jealousy they had shared, the two had only grown closer. Nate still considered Francis Pope his best friend, since they'd been like brothers since kindergarten, and Teddy Ortiz was basically the same level of friendship but for a shorter period of time. Dee Dee Holloway, Chad Applewhite, Maya, and, weirdly enough, Chester, were very close friends, too. But Artur Pashkov managed, somehow, to surpass them all-even Francis.

Nate, now in a slightly better mood, opened the door to his closet in order to hunt for the perfect "first day of high school" outfit. Not that he cared about his outfits or what anyone thought. That described the wrong Wright-his older sister, Ellen, now at college.

Speaking of another wrong Wright, Nate's dad was suddenly in the doorway, looking completely shocked he had actually woken himself up. The morning routine Marty Wright was used to had him shaking his son repeatedly, screaming, ripping the blinds open, and in extreme cases confiscating Nate's covers. Most of the time it was all necessary in order to force him out of bed. That he'd gotten it done on his own and was now getting dressed was, well, shocking.

Perhaps Nate was right-maybe he'd be different as a high schooler than he was as a middle schooler.


	2. Chapter 2: Crowded Hallways

Chapter Two: Crowded Hallways

Chad Applewhite took a deep breath, pushing his backpack up his shoulders and summoning every ounce of courage he had. Still the sweet, short, chubby redhead he was in middle school, he was very anxious about what high schoolers would think of him. He was a high schooler now-the thought was still strange and foreign, for he felt like he'd just begun sixth grade. Not that he was the same now as he was then.

Oh no, he was practically an adult now. He'd grown four and a half inches, which doesn't sound like much, but at least he came up to Nate's ears now. Nate was also still freakishly short, but it was something.

"Something is better than nothing," as his Grandma would say.

Chad didn't care what anyone said-his grandma was a genius. She was incredibly strong, too. She had to be, after all, since someone had to raise him after his parents died. Grandma had certainly risen to the occasion. Whenever he felt sad, she'd always been able to find a way to make it better. He'd just have to think about her when he felt scared or lonely today.

Starting high school was undeniably scary. It was also exciting, though. There were so many opportunities that weren't even possible before! Chad was planning to join some clubs, and have lots of fun if he could, but he didn't want to stretch himself too thin either.

He knew some kids, most notably Dee Dee Holloway and Francis Pope, who were sure to sign up for everything they could. Don't misunderstand, he loved them both. That didn't mean he didn't think they were absolutely insane and the older kids were going to rip them to shreds for being overly enthusiastic freshmen. He was actually very worried.

The time came for entering the school, though, and he planned to do so on time. The halls were far too narrow, he noticed. They were very crowded. You could spot easily who was new and who was in their last year.

All of a sudden, he heard someone scream:

"CHAD!"

Quite startled, he jumped, and a few kids snickered. The girl with the loud voice and the ponytail didn't seem to care that people were laughing at them, though, and Dee Dee pushed her way to where he was, followed by Teddy Ortiz and Francis Pope.

"Do you have to be so loud all the time?" Teddy said, sounding an odd mixture of annoyed and amused.

Dee Dee feigned offense, while Francis laughed, saying:

"Are you kidding? Of course she does! She's Dee Dee!"

With that, Dee Dee dropped the act, and her face split into a wide grin that was completely genuine.

"Oh, uh, hi guys! You _scared_ me!"

"S-sorry!" Dee Dee got out between giggles.

"Hey, what do you guys have first?" Teddy asked.

"Drama!" Dee Dee squealed, obviously looking forward to it.

"English," Francis said, also seeming excited.

Chad grinned. "Me too! Do you have Ms. Mackson?"

"Yeah! Do you too?"

"I do, thank goodness. I was afraid I wouldn't know _anyone_."

Teddy sighed. "Yeah, that's great for you guys. Unfortunately, I have chemistry first block and I've heard Mr. Collin is a monster."

"Well, he'll like you," Francis assured him, "I'm sure he will."

The bell rang.


End file.
